northern_stridefandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha
Alpha �� Emperor �� Monarch �� King Species Arctic wolf Often called the "polar wolf" or "white wolf," Arctic wolves inhabit the Arctic regions of North America and Greenland. Thanks to its isolation, the Arctic wolf is not threatened by hunting and habitat destruction in the same way as its southern relatives. ---- Arctic fox The Arctic fox is primarily a carnivore that lives inland, away from the coasts. They are dependent on the presence of smaller animals (most often lemmings) to survive. Arctic foxes also hunt for sea birds, fish, and other marine life. Smaller rodent populations waver between times of abundance and scarcity, which leaves the Arctic fox vulnerable when these creatures are low in numbers. ---- Information found from Worldwildlife.com Ranks Kings (0/1) Kings are the leaders of the kingdom. They enforce and create new laws to make the kingdom a better place. They also decide gatherings (with other kingdoms), meetings and even give orders to the soldiers. Once a king dies a prince will take there place. You can only be a king if you have royal blood. Queens (0/1) Queens are the basically second in charge. They help the kings out with creating and enforce laws. They also help make peace around the kingdom and often stop riots or street fights. They are a major inspiration to the kingdom and often queens get the chance to travel to other kingdoms and make peace with them as well. You can only be a queen if you have royal blood. Prince (1/2) The prince later becomes the king. It's important that they receive excellent training from a royal elder. The prince studies the life of a king and prepare for the future ahead of them. They are honored for being in the royal blood family. Princess (1/2) The princess later become the queen. Same with the prince it's important they receive training from a royal elder. The princess studies the ways of the queen and prepares for the future ahead of them. They are honored for being in the royal blood family. Royal elder (0/2) Royal elders provide training for new prince or princesses. Royal elders train them so they are ready to become the next queen or king. Shaman (0/4) The healer of the kingdom. Uses traditional herbs but also has the ability to revive dead (not everyone), talk to the dead and communicate with spirits. They are honored for the work. Guards (0/5) Guards protect and guard the kingdom. They are mainly assembled to protect the royalty family but they also protect the boundaries of the kingdom and watch for intruders. Huntsmen (0/15) Huntsmen are powerful hunters and defenders. They are stronger than normal wolves. They are can easily knock down enemies. Even enemies bigger than themselves. Huntsmen are also known as soldiers. Citizens Regular wolves that help keep the kingdom growing by living there lives. Having jobs, children and even getting married. Children Children are the young one's of the ground. Children have to stay in there house for 5 moons before being aloud to leave. Children will receive a mentor at 6 moons. Jobs -Servant (Helps assist royal family) -Butcher (Sells meats and cuts them) -Blacks smith (Makes items with iron and steel) -Market worker (Helps sell foods at a market) -Sales man (Gets people to buy objects) -Actor (Acts in plays for entertainment) -Singer (sings in public for entertainment) -Fashion designer (designs clothes) -Stunt artist (Does stunts in public for living) Any more job ideas give to XxTribal Category:Kingdoms